Old Ones
The term Old Ones 'refers to an ancient civilization that existed during the Age of Gods. Little is known of the Old Ones except what is found in certain Elder records. What is known is that the Old Ones and the race that became the Elders fought a great war for Vedar before the Age of Awakening, over 10,000 years before the formation of the Aurelian Empire. This war is known in differing records as the Great War or the Dawn War. The Dawn War The oldest of Elder records are stone tablets from the Old Library of Melothos dating back to the Age of Awakening, possibly hundreds or even thousands of years after the Dawn War was fought. Most of these refer to older legends that were passed down through oral tradition. The tablets refer to a great nation that existed concurrently with the early Elder civilization. Some historians infer that this civilization may then predate the Elders, a theory that is strongly contested by Elder scholars, who point to numerous tablets and legends stating that the Elders were the first nation, "before all others". The work of piecing together what happened is made more difficult by the vague and inconsistent manner in which the tablets refer to the events of the Age of Gods. Some tablets refer to the 'Great War' and the terrible enemies called the Outsiders, while others call it the Dawn War, only calling the enemies the Old Ones. Most historians take these to be the same war, with the most prevalent theory being that the Dawn War is a later term used by Elder historians to refer to the event previously known as the Great War. Many stories state that the Dawn War was a great and terrible war for survival for the Elders. Repeated mention is made of the Elders only emerging victorious through the direct intervention of the gods. Theories of Identity Little is known of who the Old Ones were, or if any of their descendants still exist in Vedar today. The surviving records appear intentionally vague, as if the Old Ones should not be discussed in any detail. Some mention is made of their scaled appearance and some texts refer to their 'deep' nature, though many historians argue that these should not be taken literally - the ancient Elders often use the term 'scaled' to refer to those they deem evil or destructive, a practice assumed to stem from their encounters with ancient Dragons. Dragons Many historians postulate that the Old Ones were early dragons that the Elder encountered. To a relatively undeveloped civilisation, dragons would have been virtually unstoppable, a grave threat to the society as a whole. Their scaled appearance ties in with what is known of the Old Ones, and dragons are known to have first come to Vedar during the Age of the Gods. Mind Flayers The appearance of the Illithids also lends itself to what is known of the Old Ones. It is unknown when the Illithids first came to Vedar, though they have certainly been active for thousands of years, at least since the Age of Awakening. Some Elven legends state that the Illithids were driven underground in a great and terrible war, though it is unclear when this war took place or if it is the same as the Dawn War. The researcher Thelmir Stonehammer, who accompanied many adventurer groups in his investigations, in his ''Treatise on the Mindflayer, notes that many Illithids claim to be the 'rightful rulers' of all Vedar and there are multiple records of Illithids referring to their 'glorious past' and 'ruinous downfall', stating that their dominion over the surface world will be remade. Whether this is true or merely the arrogant ravings of the Illithids, however, is uncertain. The Apkallu Akhmun legends make reference to the '''Apkallu. In several contexts the Apkallu are seven demi-gods, sometimes described as part dwarf and part fish, associated with dwarven wisdom; these creatures are often referred to in Akhmun literature as the Seven Sages. Each sage has an association with a specific mythic King. Some historians believe the Apkallu to be the Old Ones of Elder legend. The age of the Akhmun Old Kingdom is unclear, though it is almost as old as the Elder nation and therefore may have interacted with the Old Ones directly. After the seventh sage and king, a great disaster is said to have occurred. The text is vague and non-specific, and most historians believe it refers to a natural disaster such as a flood, fire or plague. Reference is made to the gods being angry with the sages and kings and bringing their vengeance upon them. Records list further sages and further historic king pairings. Post-disaster, the sages are considered dwarves, and in most texts are distinguished by being referred to as Ummanu, not Apkallu. The term Apkallu is also later used as an epithet for kings and gods as a mark of wisdom or knowledge. ''Tablet found under the Old City in the Necropolis; Translated into Common by Arak-Sceptu, Priest of Anubis Category:Age of Gods Category:Browse Category:Races